Peabody Rune
Peabody Rune (ピーボディルーン Pībodi Rūn) is a pirate, and is thus the archaeologist for The Jolly Pirates, having formerly worked for The No Beard Pirates until Chris defeated her former captain, Sharp Francis, and liberated her alongside her sister, Karen. She and Karen then sailed with The Jolly Pirates out of gratitude and their newly formed friendship. As an archaeologist adept in the field of anthropology (the study of human history,) Rune has a deep interest in the meaning behind the Will of D, and as such, dreams of uncovering its mystery. She is currently worth -----. Appearance Personality Rune, being an archaeologist, very clearly has shown an interest in solving mysteries, be they random brain teasers or complex puzzles. Rune seems to find the mental stimulus to be entertaining, thus it has become a bit of a hobby that led into a full blown career. As a result of this, Rune has taken to anything involving historical mysteries like a moth to a flame. She has found that being an Archaeologist has fed her desire to solve more challenging riddles and puzzles, thus she has immersed herself into the profession, until she soon earned herself the right to be called an Archaeologist. Because of the strenuous work necessary and the amount of research involved with the profession, Rune has become an incredibly intelligent young woman for her age, allowing her to become one of, if not THE, smartest member of the crew, thanks to her general knowledge of different subjects. When not dealing with ancient mysteries, Rune seems to lead others to think that she's aloof, and seemingly distant from others. This is not so however, as she is in actuality, more of a thinker than a doer. Thus, she prefers quiet places in order for her to ponder on theories and other thoughts of interest. Also, because of her introspective personality, Rune tends to be quiet, whether she realizes this or not. It's not that Rune wants to be quiet, it's just that she is taking in everything that she sees and hears. She lives through her 5 senses, pretty much, observing everything in detail that most other people would not have noticed at first glance. Because of this aspect, and her intelligence, Rune can be prone to using complex explanations and analogies whenever she is discussing something with others. And because of her habit of thinking things to death, she has another unfortunate habit of saying the strangest things at the strangest of times (such as wondering if Aphro had breasts when she first met him. This happened, incidentally, while he was busy introducing himself to her, in the only way he knew how.) Despite this aloof quality that many other people think she may have, she is actually very loving and can be easily concerned for a loved one if a terrible situation arises. This has come from years of supporting and protecting her little sister, Karen. She has now become especially protective of her, not allowing anyone to harm her, thus this makes her seem to be a loving and caring older sister. Additionally, Rune seems to be genuinely polite whenever possible, and seems to show a great level of honor and respect (mostly towards herself and anyone she cares about. She doesn't have much respect for people who cross her.) This was shown when Rune displayed absolute loyalty to No Beard, despite the fact that she truly hated the man, and wasn't afraid to show it. Rune seems to have taken up a quest to discover the meaning behind the Will of D., due to the fact that she has taken a liking to nearly anyone with the middle initial (barring anyone who's considered evil, mind you.) This has come from the years she and Karen spent with her mentor and close friend, Myster D. Jones. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Rune wields a magical spear known as Gungnir, said to have hailed from the Void Century. Rune displays an amazing talent for wielding the spear, capable of using it like a staff or a sword. However, while her skills are formidable enough to challenge strong opponents (such as Ohm, for example,) Rune isn't near the same level as Sakura or other master swordsmen. Hand to Hand Combat Since Gungnir can act as a pole as well as a sword, Rune is also an experienced hand to hand combatant, capable of fighting off powerful foes in her own right. While Rune relies heavily on her spear, she is still capable of smashing trees with a punch or kick as if they were glass, or can demolish boulders without any effort. Despite this strength, some of the other crew members still outclass her in strength (mostly Chris, Spike, Sakura, and Mary.) Physical Strength As described above, Rune's strength is super human, though it isn't anywhere close to what some of the other crewmates are capable of. Her strength is more similar to Wyatt's or Shinku's. Agility Like her strength, Rune is faster and more agile than normal people, though it isn't at the same level of stronger characters (such as Rob Lucci or Luffy, for example.) Endurance Since Rune had to take care of her sister since she was a child, Rune's endurance is amazing, capable of allowing her to take as much punishment as she needs to. Rune's stamina is also commendable, allowing her to continue fighting if need be. Weapons The only weapon Rune seems to carry is her ancient, magic spear, Gungnir, said to have been made during the Void Century. The spear's supernatural properties seem to be tied into various magical arts, such as elemental manipulation, flight (allowing Rune and anyone with her to ride the spear like a witch's broom,) and other uses. It seems to have some level of sentience about it, since the spear doesn't work nor has it been found by anyone else until Rune discovered it, and it always seems to return to Rune after she throws it. Rune's research indicated that the spear's power seems to be tied in with the wielder's willpower, requiring a decent level of resolve and determination from its wielder. Rune seems to be the only one so far that has the requirements to wield such a powerful weapon. Gungnir's strength seems to be beyond imagination, as well. When used to destroy tougher materials such as steel, or when used against massively powerful foes, the spear had never shown any indication of stress nor damage. Rune suggests that the spear may have been made by durable, but effective materials only found in the Void Century, or perhaps, only found on a select island, or both. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Rune has displayed the ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki, though it has never been explained as to how she learned it. There is some evidence that she may have picked up the skill during her time with The No Beard Pirates. Although she isn't a master of Kenbunshoku Haki, Rune has been known to use it well, and to use it effectively. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Like with Kenbunshoku Haki, Rune learned Busoshoku Haki sometime in her life, perhaps taught to her by one of the members of The No Beard Pirates. And like with Kenbunshoku Haki, Rune has proven herself to be able to wield Busoshoku Haki with a respectabe level of skill, despite the fact that she's not a master at it. Rune's ability to use Haki rivals Hanuman's, who was born with the innate ability to use Haki in the first place. List of Fighting Techniques Relationships Crew The No Beard Pirates The Jolly Pirates Family Peabody Karen Friends The Valkyrie Pirates Ika Bounty Hunters Enemies Marines Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Rune's full name, "Peabody Rune," was inspired by two distinct things. Peabody is the name of a local museum where I live, that I visited many times as a child with my family, in order to look at the dinosaur fossils. Rune is based on the word for carvings on stones in the Nordic regions of the world (the same place where the Norse myths originated. One of which told of Odin, the king of the gods who wielded a magical spear with the same name, Gungnir. This coincidence was intentional.) *I thought it'd be cool if I gave Rune her own unofficial instrumental theme. Rune's unofficial instrumental theme is Passionate Duelist, a track from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. External Links Archaeologist - Rune's profession and her position among the crew The Will of D. - Rune's greatest interest, and what she dreams of "solving" Spear - Rune's weapon of choice Peabody Museum - The museum the creator visited as a child, which inspired Rune's surname Runes - The alphabetical system that inspired Rune's name Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Archaeologist Category:Jolly Pirates Category:No Beard Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Former Enemy Category:Protagonists Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:Wg4 Universe Category:Wyvern 0m3g4